Light in the Dark
by TheRokudaimeHokage
Summary: Basically the same as The Darkest Shadow, however this story has NO Yaoi content in it. Three years after Naruto scarified himself in order to save the village, the Akatsuki are on the move again but what happens when a certain blonde hair Shinobi reveals himself? No pairing.
1. Off to Suna: Part I

**So, as I have been trying to get past my writers block I've come to the realization that my story ****_The Darkest Shadow_****, is not as popular, possibly due to the fact that it contains yaoi. So, I've decided to sort of re-write it (don't worry I'll continue the original as well) so that it no longer contains any yaoi material. This way I can obtain more readers. It may take a different path than the original so let me know what you guys think! **

**The beginning is possibly VERY close to the original. **

**BTW- I may or may not be uploading a new chapter for one of my other stories soon... so stay tuned!**

* * *

**Light in the Dark**

_Off to Suna_

Part I: Misson Assigned

* * *

**Konohagakure**

"…three years." Shikamaru whispered looking at his lap.

The Konoha rookies, although they can't be considered rookies any more, as well as those a certain blonde considered his precious people were sitting around a table at Ichiraku's. Tsunade was sitting on the end leaning on her hand that was propped up on the table while she played with her food with the other. Shizune was at her right while Sakura was on her left. Next to the pink hair girl was Ino, followed by Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Neji and finally Hinata. Across the table Kakashi sat next to Shizune, then Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Shino then finally Kiba with Akamaru next to him. At the very end of the table Jiraiya sat with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

It was their tradition that every year on the day of Naruto's death as well as his birthday, they would eat at Ichiraku's. Paying their respect to a blonde boy they held so close to their hearts. In the past three years, Ichiraku's had expanded and became a large restaurant. Today was one of their busiest days for obvious reasons.

"The meal is on the house tonight guys," Teuchi said as he walked by placing a hand one the pink haired kunochi's shoulder.

"Thank you," Sakura replied quietly nodding with out looking up.

The food on the table remained untouched, even Choji's. This was normal; no one has an appetite to eat, even if they knew Naruto would be stuffing his face if he were here.

"I know," Kakashi agreed with Shikamaru.

"I miss him," Hinata said as she started to cry.

It was silent most of the night besides a few short words every now and then.

Later on that evening, the group had finished their meal and was heading off in their own directions. Neji and Hinata walked towards the Hyuuga compound, Lee walked with Gai back to their homes, and the others headed to the respective homes. Jiraiya caught up with the blonde Hokage. They walked in silence most of the time until the white haired man had built enough courage to speak.

"They're making a move," Jiraiya said staring ahead.

"What?" Tsunade exclaim as she came to a stand still and her headshot up to look at Jiraiya.

Since the day, Naruto gave himself up to protect the village; the Akatsuki had stopped all movements. Even though they weren't making any movements, Jiraiya still kept an eye on them.

"A few members have been spotted around the Hidden Rain Village and around the Fire Country," Jiraiya explained as he stopped as well, "my research shows they are going to collect the tailed beasts in order. Starting with the one tail."

"That means they are going to start with Gaara the Kazakage," Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she spoke, "We have to warn them."

"I already have. I sent a messenger pigeon to Gaara a few days ago. He responded saying they have men positioned out side of the Sand Village about 3 days out so it will give us enough time to send reinforcements if need be," Jiraiya said in a monotone.

"Why didn't you say anything to the others?" the blonde asked.

"Think about Tsunade," Jiraiya raised his eyebrows, "They're still young and naïve. If this information got to them, they would lash out and act recklessly. Plus I believe the Hokage should be the first know, ne?"

"You're right," Tsunade nodded.

"I'll be waiting for your orders, Hokage-sama," Jiriaya waved behind himself as he walked away.

"It's high time they pay for what they did," Tsunade snarled and headed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"Are you ready to leave?" a voice called out from the shadows.

"Yes," Another voice responded.

"It's been three years. Your training is complete. You should be ready to take them on."

"I am."

"Good, then lets get going"

* * *

**Konohagakure**

A few days after Jiraiya has told Tsunade about the Akatsuki, Shizune receive a messaage from the Sand Village asking for reinforcements.

"Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune called as the burst through the door.

"What is it?" Tsunade looked up from her paper work.

"Here," Shizune handed Tsunade the paper as she reached the Hokage's desk.

After reading the paper, Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Summon them; all of them. NOW!" Tsunade yelled knowing Shizune knew exactly who she was referring, "And tell them it's an emergency!"

"HAI!" Shizune responded rushing out the door to retrieve the ninja the Hokage had requested.

Several moment's later…

Tsunade sat at her desk with Shizune behind her to her left and Jiraiya to her right. In front of her are the Konoha 11 (minus Naruto), Gai, Asuma, Kakashi and Kurenai. Knowing the dangers ahead and the circumstances that surrounded the current mission, those she had summoned would be perfect for the job. Originally it was thought Shinobi should rid themselves of all emotion, so they could focus purely on the mission at hand. However, there has been some consideration that having enough emotion would push humans beyond their limit without clouding their judgment. Knowing this, Tsunade used it to her advantage. She would do anything to protect what Naruto held most precious.

"Good, now that you are all here…"Tsunade started but then trailed off.

"You said it was an emergency, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi said.

"Yes, the Akatsuki are making their move," Tsunade nodded then replied coldly.

"What?" A unison response came from almost everyone in the room.

Moving on from their initial reaction, knowing it was what she was expecting from them, Tsunade continued to inform them of the mission they are receiving, "There is a group of three men heading to the Suna in order to obtain the One Tails in Gaara. He has asked for reinforcements. I am sending you all. So, Kakashi you will be the captain."

Kakashi nodded.

"Sakura you're the head medic."

Sakura nodded

"Shikamaru come up with a strategy on your way there. We don't know which men you will be facing but prepare for the worst."

"Hai," Shikamaru nodded.

"Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Shino, you may have to track the Akatsuki incase they end up capturing Gaara so plan a head of time."

They nodded.

"One last thing. These men are part of the Akatsuki, and you all know first hand how dangerous those men are. Do not let your emotions about the organization cloud your judgment, understood? "

You can almost see the tension in the room raise. Just the name Akatsuki made those in the room grit their teeth and clench their fists, especially when it came to those involved in Naruto's death.

"Hai!" They all responded.

"HEAD OUT!" Tsunade said standing up and pointing towards the door.

* * *

**Please R&R! Let me know what you think! **


	2. Off to Suna: Part II

**Here is the second chapter. They are uploaded together. May do the third chapter as well... we shall see...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Light in the Dark**

_Off to Suna_

Part II: The Plan

* * *

Two days later, the group ninja were traveling to the Hidden Sand, doing what ninjas do best; jumping through trees. Shikamaru and Kakashi were in the front with the other Ninja behind them. It was silent most of the way there.

"How much longer, Kakashi?" Shikamaru said breaking the silence.

"Only about an hour" came the reply, "have you come up with a strategy?"

"Yea, its not very solid, but it may work. I don't have all the information that I need but it will have to do," Shikamaru explained.

"Lets stop to go over the strategy," Kakashi said sending a signal to the rest of the entourage telling them to stop.

A moment later, everyone landed in a near by field before they got to the sand, they were still about an hour out. Shikamaru and Kakashi turned to face the group. Feeling the tension rising with each step they took, Shikamaru knew something had to be done.

"Look guys, we all know that the Akatsuki need to pay for what they did, but now is not the time. Our highest priority is protecting the Kazekage and our friend. Gaara is in trouble and it's our job to help. Understood?" Shikamaru explained to the rest of the group.

When he received the answer he wanted from the looks on their faces, he continued, "Seeing as how we don't have the information needed to come up with a clear strategy from the start, we are going to have to play it by ear when we get there. However, Jiraiya gave me this just before we left," Shikamaru said holding up a book.

"It contains information regarding all the members and their abilities. It seems they normally travel in pairs, which is not the same as the information Tsunade-sama gave us. There are three men which we will need to be prepare to fight," Shikamaru paused for a moment before continuing, " Based off the information here and the knowledge I have of Suna, I have been able to guess which members we might be facing, however remember this is a guess, so be prepared to fight any member."

"There are nine total members, seeing how we are going to a desert it is highly unlikely that Kisame who has all water based techniques will be our opponent. He is partnered with Itachi Uchiha, so the likely hood that Uchiha will be there is low. Gaara is a mid-range fighter, the Akatsuki most likely know this, so they will probably send a long-range or a short-range fighter. Those are Sasori, who is also highly likely as he is from Suna and abilities are fairly unknown but is likely a short-range fighter, Deidara, who is an explosives expert so he is a long-range fighter, Hidan, relies heavily on his special ability but uses taijutsu, and Kakuzu, who is known for having all elemental use, but sticks to long-range fighting for an unknown reason."

"Shikamaru, that only makes six, what about the other three?" Kiba asked.

"One is the leader. Jiraiya knows nothing about him, but he knows he doesn't ever come out as well as his second-in command," Shikamaru shrugged, "the last one is a thing called Zetsu, which Jiraiya has never seen nor heard of it actually fighting. Most of the time it sits on the side as watches, almost like a spy or something."

"So what's the plan then, genius?" Ino crossed her arms.

"Well, there is fourteen of us, quit large for a group of shinobi to travel in if you ask me, so the element of surprise is not in our favor," Shikamaru crossed his arms, "Knowing that, our best bet is to split into three groups that can fight well with each other and place them to fight the opponent that suits their fighting style."

"Since there are only four members that we are likely to encounter, we can do this," Kakashi nodded understanding the thinking behind the Nara's plan.

"Exactly," Shikamaru nodded, "I hate to do this but Choji, Ino, I'm going to split us up."

"Why?" Ino asked with a surprised look on her face that mirrored Choji's, "We work best as Ino-Shika-Cho."

"Normally yes," Shikamaru agreed, "If we were in a small group, but there is fourteen of us. Ino, I'm sticking you with Sakura because of your medical training. You two need to stay out of the way. I'll split us up in to groups that are balanced, but that can work well with each other. I'll try to stick those who normally work with each together to make it easier. So those who have similar abilities will be placed on separate groups, that way if we don't end up fighting our planned out opponent then we still have a good shot at winning."

"Ah, I see," Asuma smirked and light a cigarette.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Shikamaru is trying to make a win-win situation. For example say one of the groups is heavily based on taijutsu and short-range and we accidently get stuck fighting the long-range fighter, we have less of a chance to win. However the groups Shikamaru is forming will have an equal chance of winning no matter which opponent we face."

"I see," Sakura smiled, "So why am I stuck with Ino-pig?"

"Shut up, forehead," Ino retorted in friendly banter.

"Because you are both medics, and everyone knows the medics need to stay out of the way and out of danger," Shikamaru explained, "Now for the groups."

"The first group will be my self, Kakashi, Lee, and Hinata. We will go straight to the Kazekage to assist him. Gaara is a long to mid-range fighter and I need to account for that. I'm a long-range fighter, Kakashi is a short and mid-range fighter, Hinata is a sensor and short-range fighter and Lee is taijutsu only. It's well balanced. Kakashi and I have worked together before and Lee is use to having a Byakugan on his team."

"That makes sense," Kakashi agreed.

"The second group will be Neji, Gai, Asuma, Tenten and Choji. This group will be in charge of taking on one of the men and keeping them from assisting my group's opponents and keeping them away from the Kazekage. Asuma and Choji are used to working together. Neji, Gai and Tenten are also used to working together. It's a great mix of long-range, mid-range and short-range fighters. There is also a sensor and Taijutsu expert."

"Very logical," Neji nodded in agreement.

"The last group will be Sakura, Kurenai, Ino, Kiba and Shino. This group will act like reinforcements, but you will also be in charge of keeping the last opponent away from the rest of us. This last group is the least balanced out of all, due to the fact it includes two medics…"

"Shikamaru," Kakashi interrupted.

"Yes, Kakashi-taichou?" The Nara replied a slight bit irritated for the interruption, but as a Nara he kept a straight face.

"Why don't we split the medics into two different groups?" Kakashi suggested, "I believe this way it would be less likely we would end up with no medics at all."

"I see your point, plus it would help balance out the last team," Shikamaru replied placing one hand on his chin as he thought.

_I'd rather not place one of the medics on my team, that would put they in the direct line of fire, but neither Sakura nor Ino would work well with the second team. I guess I have no choice…._

"I know what your thinking, Shikamaru," Kakashi said once again interrupting the Nara, "Switch Hinata and Sakura. Both you and I have worked with Sakura and since both of them reply on short-range fighting it would be the best option to not mess up the balance too much."

"Yes, that's what I was thinking. Hinata you will be on the third team. Sakura on the first," Shikamaru said before receiving nods from both kunoichi, "Now that we got our teams, we will travel column formation in the order of groups until we reach Suna incase we run into any unexpected guests. Then once we identify our targets, which Kakashi and I will indicate which target is assigned to which group, we will split up. From there you are on your own."

"Got it?" Shikamaru asked after he explained his strategy to everyone.

Everyone nodded.

"Remember, there is a lot of us, so a surprise is not a option. We will have to rely on strategy," Shikamaru continued, "however we are shinobi, and nothing really ever goes as planned, so stay on your guard."

"Alright then, get in formation," Kakashi nodded, "Lets go."


End file.
